Boy Blue
by SonOfTheDark
Summary: Set during the events of TCOR. Riddick encounters an unexpected convict in the Crematoria Slam.


**Boy Blue**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Chronicles of Riddick.

Crematoria. An underground slam on a lava rock planet that housed the harshest of criminals… and guards. In fact, they were hard to distinguish. One of the Slam Guards moved backwards through one of the dark, rough corridors. He was a tall, brawny guy with a bald head and drew a container which included some bones and pieces of human flesh… some food for the hellhounds. They were important for the security in a slam like that and when they didn't get enough to gorge, the convicts and all the inmates had some problems.

The Guard did his job with a scowling look on his face. Unforeseen he collided with a young boy. He was only like 8 years old with short brown hair and sat on the dirty ground with a book in his hands, which he read entirely focused and didn't see him coming. Apparently he tried not to suppress the pain of the clash and crawled to the side as quick as he could. But it wasn't fast enough and the grim Guard grabbed him in rage. He slapped him in the face. The child groaned loudly and a second after he cannoned to the floor the Prison Guard raised his big, strong hand again, ready to punch. Fear and tears in the boys eyes. In the last moment the Guard was delayed.

Riddick came out of one dark corner like a flash out a clear sky and packed his arm. One could sense some fury behind his black goggles, yet his gaze was frozen, just as his deep voice. „You touch him again, and I'll kill you", the convict said calmly. Perplexity in the Slam Guards face. He turned to him and took a wider stand, after Riddick released his arm. "What the hell?! You are threatening me, motherfucker?"

"No. It's a promise", he answered smugly. His opponent was visible embarrassed and enraged at the same time. Before he could react another Guard shouted from the end of the corridor: "Hey, man, hurry up! The hounds are getting freaky!" He turned around for a second. Then he gave a curt nod to evidently weary of life convict. "See you again, bastard!" he fizzed and continued to log his burden away. "I can't wait", Riddick whispered coolly.

He slowly turned his head and stared down to the boy. Unemotional as used, yet also a bit worried one closer inspection. "Get up, kid", he finally said. The kid's name was Boy Blue. Quite strange, but on Crematoria, names didn't matter anyway. He wiped his tears and positioned himself on a rusty banister in front of the wall. His fear was almost gone. "Thanks, sir", he said with low voice. Riddick slightly shaked his head, "Not sir", and turned his gaze to the other end of the stock-still corridor. The surrounding messy noises interfused only curbed. This dark corner of the prison was one of the few quitter places and both of them seemed to like it.

"The Name's Riddick", he proceeded. For a moment the convict seemed to be rooted to the spot. He didn't walk away as mostly when he was in human companion, he couldn't. The child looked surprised and his voice instantly got more excited. "Riddick?" The Furyan turned back to him. "I heard what they said about you. You escaped from all slams in the Universe and you killed over 200 people." There was a tiny smile on the man's face. "So they said, huh?"

Riddick took two steps forward and stood next to the boy, braced his arms on the banister. "I guess you are too young for those stories… and for this place." A steady nod. For a short wink his gaze and voice got a bit sad. His head swayed to the black floor. "I was born here. My mom died four months ago. They said they would call for a ship and send me free. But I am still waiting…" The Furyan was silent and just embraced this declaration, projected it on his own life story, which was largely a mystery. Not only to others.

Finally he switched back to reality when he saw the book in Boy Blue's small hands. "What's that?" He raised his head again, his countenance lightened up. "It's the only thing that belongs to me here. The Aquilian Fable! It's about Sjazier who, in the Age of Edification, raises the city of Kaina against Premier Gui Pasoft. By assassinating Premier Gui, the felon frees a nation of slaves … I like the book. You know it?" Riddick stared at the cover of the novel, which showed the hero of the story, Sjazier. He couldn't deny a certain affinity with himself. "I'm too old for ghost stories…" he answered.

Boy Blue went back to the book cover for a second, then to Riddick again. "You remind me of Sjazier. You are going to help us, aren't you?" A slight misgiving by the Furyan. "No. Just passin' through", although his gaze was frozen, it sounded a bit like an apology. The kid said: "Yes, you will go on a journey. And when you come back… you will save us all! I feel it."

"I'm not a savior, kid." Slowly, he started to go away. "I'm no savior…", the Furyan repeated to himself as he walked through the mist of this hell. Boy Blue watched him disappear around the corner. He smiled in hope while he laid his blue eyes on the fable book.

_I know I'm a bastard, but not a damn bastard like those Guards. A 8 years old boy in a triple max prison like this … helpless … innocent … alone. I think the holy man was right. It's all circling the drain…_ On Crematoria the dawn killed and the dusk chilled you to the bones. Imbalanced like Riddick was since he could think. But he wouldn't get around the fight. He never did. And once the Furyan woke, really woke… he could remember the truth and maybe some day… find freedom and piece.


End file.
